Lolipop
by ChigusaSen
Summary: Kasamatsu mendapat lolipop dari Kise. Tapi mengapa Kise merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Kasamatsu menjilati lolipop pemberiannya. warning inside/dont forget to fav and foll/bxb


disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

warning : mengandung Shonen Ai dan fluff yang mungkin bikin anda terkejoet!

...

Akhir-akhir ini Kise merasa risih dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya gelisah dan ada sesuatu yang menganjal di dalam dadanya. Ini bukan soal basket, bukan juga soal para fans yang mengekori dirinya tiap jam istirahat. Lalu, juga bukan tentang Kuroko yang selalu menolaknya saat diajak jalan-jalan. Tapi ini masalah dengan senpainya.

Berkelahi?

Kise bukan tipe cowok yang ringan tangan--apa-apa selesai dengan tinju. Kise tidak seperti itu.

Lalu apa?

Lihatlah raut wajah Kise yang bersemu di sana! Kedua manik emasnya terus saja curi-curi pandang ke arah sang senpai. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan si manis beralis tebal. Kasamatsu-senpai yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Kise terlihat gelisah, kedua tangannya pun terkepal kuat di sisian tubuhnya. Sungguh, dia sudah tidak tahan.

"Hemm, Senpai..." panggil Kise dengan suara sedang. Digigitnya bibir bawah berwarna cerry itu untuk menyamarkan rasa gugup ketika Kasamatsu menoleh sekilas padanya.

"Kenapa?" seperti biasa, Kasamatsu hanya menarik sebelah alisnya ke atas.

Kise menolehkan wajahnya ke samping--menolak bertemu pandang dengan senpainya itu, "kau menyukainya?" tanya Kise tanpa membalas tatapan heran dari Kasamatsu.

"Tentu saja." Kasamatsu mengendihkan bahunya sekilas, "tapi rasanya lebih manis daripada yang kuduga."

Kasamatsu menatap makanan berkalori sedang yang 100%-nya terbuat dari gula. Bentuknya bulat dan berwarna-warni pelangi, "ini pertama kalinya aku makan lolipop. Kau pasti hampir setiap hari makan lolipop dari fansmu, kan Kise?" Kasamatsu kembali menijilati lolipopnya, kemudian menoleh kepada Kise yang kebetulan meliriknya dari samping.

"T-tidak juga." sedikit ada rasa menyesal di dalam diri Kise saat melihat ekspresi Kasamatsu ketika menjilati lolipopnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memberontak di dalam Kise. Sesuatu yang...

"Kenapa?" Kasamatsu membulatkan kedua matanya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka saat mengeluarkan pertanyaan serta permen lolipop pemberian Kise dari mulutnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kali ini kepala Kasamatsu ikut miring, membuat Kise hampir saja lepas kontrol. Lucu sekali.

"K-kalau kau suka permen, besok akan kuberikan lagi. Bagaimana?" Kedua telinga Kise mulai memerah. Dirinya sendiri pun tidak mengerti, mengapa melihat Kasamatsu menjilati lolipop bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya memanas?

Kasamatsu kembali memasukkan lolipopnya ke dalam mulut. Kise pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum seluruh wajahnya memanas.

"Hem... Kalau kau punya banyak, aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya. Hee..."

Yaampun, rasanya Kise ingin berlari ke perempatan terdekat, lalu mengeluarkan otaknya dan mengajaknya lompat tali. Kise benar-benar harus melambai ke arah kamera sekarang. Dia sudah tidak kuat.

"Yukio..." lirih Kise pelan. Sangat pelan, sampai Kasamatsu yang masih berdiri di sampingnya tidak mendengar lirihannya.

"Yukio..." kedua kalinya. Dan kali ini Kasamatsu menoleh dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh aku minta lolipopmu?" tanya Kise. Wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu bak kepiting rebus sekarang. Bahkan lehernya yang terbuka sudah memerah sejak tadi.

Kasamatsu yang masih kebingung, hanya menatap Kise. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam lolipop ditarik dengan mudah oleh Kise. Kemudian, makanan manis itu menyentuh pelan bibir bawah Kise yang melengkungkan senyum. Dengan pelan, lidah Kise terulur--menjilati lelehan gula yang menyelimuti lolipop pelangi.

"Rasanya lebih manis setelah senpai menjilatnya." Kise tersenyum miring, sedangkan Kasamatsu masih membatu di posisinya. "Apa lidah senpai rasanya lebih manis dari lolipop ini?"

Kise sungguh tidak tahan melihat reaksi Kasamatsu yang memerah sekarang. Kedua belah bibir kecil yang terbuka memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih di sana, serta lidah yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Manik biru itu melotot kaget. Kedua alis lebatnya terangkat naik. Ekspresi Kasamatsu yang tidak pernah di lihat siapapun selain Kise Ryota saat ini.

"A-apa... Hmp!"

Kali ini Kasamatsu terlambat melontarkan ucapan protesnya karena Kise dengan cepat membungkap dua belah bibir yang tadi sempat serbuka agak lebar. Karena itu, lidah Kise pun dengan mudah merajalela di dalam mulut Kasamatsu. Rasa manis gula dari lolipop, dan saliva pemuda manis di depannya benar-benar memabukkan. Kise sampai lupa kalau mereka butuh oksigen. Alhasil, dia mendorong pelan bahu Kasamatsu--memberikan jarak yang cukup bagi mereka berdua untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"S-senpai--" Kise kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya saat kedua manik emasnya melihat bagaimana kondisi Kasamatsu sekarang.

Kasamatsu marah?

Kise tidak akan terkejut jika senpainya akan mengamuk. Tapi ini...

"Kise..." Kasamatsu berucap pelan. Jawahnya bersemu hebat--dari leher hingga telinga, "_Kiss me again_..."

...

makasii buat yang udah baca :D


End file.
